


1

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	1

1  
航空管制再加上要命的晚高峰，靳东开门的时候天已经黑透了。王凯正躺在沙发里打手游，听见门口滴滴两声也没动，继续在屏幕上戳来戳去。他水平普通，输赢得看发挥状态，玄关传来的琐碎声响让他有点走神，眼看要输。靳东靸着双软底拖鞋进来，姿势很放松地在他脚边坐下，抄起茶几上的酒杯喝一口，含了一两秒咽下去，挺满意：“这是上次我拿过来那个？醒得不错。”  
“应该是，我没细看，酒柜里随便拿的。”王凯哎呀一声丢开手机，“我操！又他妈死了。”  
靳东伸手握他脚腕子，大拇指按在踝骨上揉搓，热度直熨到骨髓里去：“歇一个礼拜就为玩儿游戏是吧？那我可走了啊。”  
“这不是打发时间么，都等你一下午加一晚上了。当哥的不能心眼儿太小，你说呢哥？”王凯嘴上叫屈，眼睛里却笑盈盈的。  
“就会胡搅蛮缠。吃饭了吗？”靳东随手在他腿上拍了两把，根本不重，完全是意思意思，但王凯半真半假地喊疼，脚掌贴着靳东的大腿摩挲，而且动作越来越不规矩，说不上是挑逗还是调戏，也可能都有点儿。不过靳东很吃他这一套，直接把人拖过来剥衣裳，手插进睡衣腰里捏他屁股。“自己弄过没有？嗯？”王凯扑腾着胳膊腿儿差点从沙发上掉下去，靳东按住他后腰又捏了一下，“老实点！”  
“那得看你问的是什么时候……”王凯乖乖不动了，眨巴眨巴眼睛，嘴角弯出个笑影，右手几根手指并排拢在靳东小腹上慢慢往下挪，“再说了，我老实不老实……哥不是早就知道了吗？”  
靳东在组里也素了挺长时间，摸两下屁股已经硬得隔着裤子都能看出来形状了，哪还经得住王凯盘核桃似的端着他那两弹一星揉，他站起来拉开腰带踢掉裤子，挺着枪往人身上压：“我算看明白了，你特么就在我这儿不老实。”  
他们很长时间没见，更别说是做全套了。往上倒数的那几次还是在组里，客串的戏份不重，几乎没有夜戏，房间又紧挨着，天时地利人和，有大把时间可以呆在一起聊天喝酒做爱。进组第二天靳东就说自己房卡丢了，又找前台要了一张给王凯，到后来甚至当着人也敢堂而皇之地约他，近乎放肆，说王凯啊我那儿有瓶酒，上次法网带回来的，你晚上没事过来尝尝？  
酒怎么样无关紧要，王凯倒是真尝了不少别的，唾液汗水精液，一样也没落下。奇怪的是并没觉得不能接受，靳东也吃过他的：喉结一滚全咽下去，再面不改色地咂咂嘴，说这他妈以后还怎么吃生蚝。那段时间不知道怎么了，靳东在床上比他还疯狂，偏偏眼神温柔得叫人心颤。王凯看过靳东每一部有影像资料的作品，从没进中戏之前的到最近还在热播的，有的还看过不止一遍，可从来没看过他和女演员拍对手戏的时候有这样的眼神，叫人无法拒绝，无法抵抗，心甘情愿奉上全部肉体和灵魂。  
“再走神干死你。”靳东拍一下王凯的脸，随即又变成摸，指头塞进他嘴里搅两圈再拿出来，于是威胁也成了调情。  
准备工作总是没那么舒服，之前王凯已经自己清理扩张过了，但还是紧，折腾半天才进去，靳东把额头上汗湿的头发顺手往后一捋，膝盖支在沙发沿儿上，半跪着，不遗余力地操他。肉体几乎立刻被熟悉的快感唤醒，王凯捂着眼睛喘息，觉得天花板上的水晶大灯晃悠得厉害，像随时要拍在他脸上。  
第一次是为了解饿，第二次才是为了解馋，他们转移阵地去了床上，新换的床单很快被祸害得湿皱一团。靳东又要操他又要吻他的姿势绝对算不上体面，但王凯喜欢。他热情回应那些湿润的、带着欲望的亲吻，在每次顶到敏感点的时候快活又难捱地喊出声来，“东哥”“大哥”“师哥”“哥”乱叫一气，最后还稀里糊涂的让靳东射自己脸上了，精液温热地顺着鼻梁往下淌。  
靳东抽了纸巾给他擦，自己说着说着就绷不住要笑：“听说这玩意儿比面膜好使，要不……你再敷一会试试效果？”  
王凯抬手抹了一把往他脸上蹭：“别别，有好东西得先紧着哥用啊！”  
正闹着，外面客厅里电话响了。靳东的，那个铃声他们都知道是谁。两个人的表情一瞬间有点微不可查的僵硬。  
“赶紧去接，要不一会儿还得打过来。”王凯口气很正常，“正好我去洗个澡。”  
靳东没说什么，披上刚才扔到一边的衬衫去接电话了。  
王凯洗完出来就发现靳东的表情不太对。他犹豫了一下要不要问一句，最后还是什么也没说，因为确实不知道该说什么。  
他们在一起呆了快两天，第三天的中午靳东才从王凯那儿走，眼下明显的两圈青。  
又过了一周，已经进组的王凯在网上看见靳东陪着太太去做产检的消息，大概算一下，应该是上次他们在组里的时候，她非要来探班那次的事。他一下就明白靳东那天脸上为什么不对了。  
他想给靳东打个电话，或者至少发个微信，想想还是算了。下午是场水里的打戏，他拍了十七八条，出水的时候嘴唇都冻紫了，把导演感动得不行，说凯凯啊我上次看到这么拼的演员是大哥，你放心，咱们这片儿票房肯定稳了！  
王凯湿淋淋地笑了，牙关嘚嘚敲出响来：“导儿，你上次说让我跟投的话还算不算啊？”


End file.
